The Moulin Rouge Host Club
by FoSizzle
Summary: Not really a creative title, but I promise it's not that bad! :D The host club puts on a play of the Moulin Rouge, Ouran High style. Rated T just because that's what I rate all of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a grand host club in the great school of Ouran High School. One day, they decided to make a play of their favorite movie, the Moulin Rouge. Of course, to make it fit nicely, they had to change a few scenes to fit the needs of the actor's (and actress's) personalities, but the basic story remained the same. I, Tamaki, have given you a script of this most wonderful play that I have created for you. Here is how you read it:

_Words in italics, _like this, are lines from the actual script that I have created.

**Words in bold, **like this, are lines that the members of the host club decided to say anyways, even without the script.

_**And words in bold and italics, **_like the ones I have exampled for you, are everything else that is going on onstage.

So now that you now know how to properly read the script, let's get on with reading it! You don't want to miss out on: Ouran High's Moulin Rouge!

xxx

_MORI: Once, a long long time ago, in a city called Paris, France, there was a school. This was no ordinary school; it was the famed Ouran High School, a prestigious academy where only the best came to learn. One summer, I-_

**TAMAKI: (quietly) Hey! Isn't Haruhi supposed to be reading these lines?**

**MORI: Well, she said she didn't feel like going along with your weird plans again today…**

**TAMAKI: What! Haruhi… **_**(puppy dog face)**_

**HARUHI: Why do you want to do a play on the Moulin Rouge anyways? I haven't even heard of it. And I have to do my classwork during this period.**

**TAMAKI: Because it's important to understand the emotional feelings of these characters that were so beautifully created! In fact, just a moment… **_**(goes off to cry a little in a tissue)**_

**KYOYA: Haruhi, I have predicted that this will boost the income of the Host Club. You have to do this or else I will increase your debt by 20%.**

**HARUHI: What! That's not fair!**

**KYOYA: Well, you still owe us for that vase that you broke, so I can decide how you will pay us back.**

**HARUHI: Fine, just give me the script and I'll read over it. **_**(grabs script and walks off, going to find a quiet place to study)**_

**KYOYA: Be sure to watch the movie as well! It's important!**

**TAMAKI: She's going to do it? It worked! My crying scene worked! **_**(makes little changes in script and hands it back to Mori)**_

_MORI: And so, our heroine goes off to prepare for the arduous task of learning her lines. While she is, the author advises all readers who do not know what one of subjects are (Moulin Rouge and Ouran High Host Club), should go look them up immediately, for they are both completely amazing. In the meantime, the author will wait until she gets a sign that somebody knows both the Host Club and the Moulin Rouge (hint hint, a review). Until then, au revoir! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! Somebody reviewed! Thank you _Luna X Lavi for giving me some inspiration to write more! I will be out with another chapter soon!

_Scene I…finally_

_HARUHI: And so, on that summer of love… _**Summer of love? Are you serious?**

**TAMAKI: Just go with it!**

_HARUHI: __**Ahem.**__ So on that summer of love, I came to France to take part in the Bohemian Revolution._

**HIKARU: (off to the side) The Bohemian Revolution? What's that?**

**KAORU: Nobody knows…**

_HARUHI: I wanted to write about beauty, truth, freedom, and above all things, LOVE. But there was one problem. I had never been in love!_

_HIKARU AND KAORU: Never been in love? How horrible!_

_HARUHI: I decided that I would find love through studying at the Ouran High Academy, but I had no way of getting there! Thankfully, an energetic Argentinean came bounding into the room._

_HIKARU AND KAORU: We're here!_

**HARUHI: I thought there was only one energetic Argentinean…**

**HIKARU: And separate us?**

**KAORU: Never!**

_HARUHI: Well, they were soon followed by a dwarf dressed as a bunny._

_HUNNY: Bonjour!_

_HARUHI: … Anyways, after seeing my talents as a writer, they had a plan for me. They would dress me up as a male student and send me to the famous Moulin Rouge Host Club, to see if I could get a spot as a host, and then be able to be a student there!_

_HUNNY: Don't worry Haru- I mean Christiana! We will make sure your dream of becoming a published writer will come true!_

_TWINS: Yeah! Count on us!_

_HARUHI__**: **_**But I want to be a lawyer…**_ So the next school day, they sent me in a spare uniform that was one of the Argentinean's to impress the host club's king, Tamaki. __**(a sudden appearance of Tamaki, sitting in a throne and wearing a crown, is made before the stage turns black again)**_

_TWINS: Hurry, Christiana! The Host Club's session is about to start, and we have to be in our positions!_

_HUNNY: Just be yourself, Chrissy. Keep your ideals of freedom, beauty, truth and love with you!_

_HARUHI: After that, they were gone and I was faced with the task of impressing Tamaki._

_**(The full stage lights come on and it shows the host club full of girls, chatting with the host club members.)**_

**HARUHI: (offstage) I can't do this! There are actual students out there! They'll know I'm a girl!**

**TAMAKI: Everything will be all right, Haruhi. Don't worry. **_**(Haruhi nods and goes back onstage)**_

_HARUHI: But little did I know, I wasn't the only person coming to see the king. There was also the host club's investor, Kyouya._

**KAORU: (**_**Whispering) **_**This doesn't make sense.**

**HIKARU: No it doesn't. Why would Kyouya come to see Tamaki?**

**KAORU AND HIKARU: THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, M'LORD.**

**TAMAKI: Shh! Did you even read the story? **

**KAORU AND HIKARU: No…..**

_TAMAKI: Attention and welcome to the host club, my fellow students! __**(the girls start talking even louder onstage as Tamaki steps up and bows, smiling at the audience)**_

_End of Scene I_


	3. Chapter 3

_Scene II_

_TAMAKI: Welcome, my fellow classmates, to the Moulin Rouge Host Club! A place where every girl will be sure to be entertained! __**(peering around a few girls to see Haruhi)**__ Or boys, as the case may be._

_HARUHI: __**(blushing and talking to the audience)**__ I knew this was a bad idea… But if this was my chance to get into Ouran High, I would take it. Toulouse (A/N: Hunny, just if you didn't get that) had told me that he had arranged a private meeting with Tamaki to go over the skills needed for being a host, but I was still wondering whether to trust him or not. Meanwhile, Kyouya, Zidler's investor, had also arranged for a private meeting with Tamaki to go over the paperwork and to see an example of the host club's work._

**KYOUYA: Just for business reasons, of course. To make sure it was worth investing in!**

**TAMAKI:** **Stick to your lines, Kyouya!**

**KYOUYA: Well, actually, I feel offended! Why would **_**I**_** go to a host club for any reasons other than business?**

**TWINS: The same reason why you do **_**anything **_**other than business. Who knows?**

_HARUHI: I was planning on just reading out some of my work, but then I saw Tamaki… __**(stage lights dim slightly and Tamaki strikes another pose)**__**(quietly to Tamaki)**_** Hey, why do you get to keep your name?**

**TAMAKI: Because the author couldn't think of a name for a boy that would really go with Satine. So she's just going with Tamaki for my name in the play. **_Mademoiselle Zidler, is that him? The one by Toulouse? __**(winking and pointing at Haruhi)**_

_RENGE: Let's see… __**(steps up on a platform and looks at Hunny. At that moment, Kyouya calls Hunny and he turns around to him.)**__ Yes, that's him. Are you ready to make your grand entrance to him?_

_TAMAKI: All right! Wish me luck! __**(Hops off platform and walks through the crowds of girls)**__ I'm sorry girls, but I promised a private meeting to this young man._

_GRILS: Awww. Can't you stay here with us? __**(Tamaki looks swayed for a little bit by the sad girls, but shakes his head)**_

_TAMAKI: Sorry! Now what is your name? __**(Tamaki and Haruhi start walking to a "private room" while the stage clears of girls)**_

_HARUHI: C-Christian __**(blushing, yet again)**_

_TAMAKI: Well, Christian, how do you like the host club so far?_

_HARUHI: It's very interesting.. I'd love to be a part of it!_

_TAMAKI: Oh, really? That's great news!_

_HARUHI: Assuming, of course, you like what I do… __**(to the side, whispering) **_**like what I**_** do? **_**That makes me feel… unclean, or something…**

**TAMAKI: Relax, Haruhi. It's a comedy at this point. Just go with it. **_**(Going back to the audience)**__Well… of course I will, Christian. Here, would you like something to drink?_

_HARUHI: N-no thanks. I'm actually a bit nervous, really. I know it must be silly, but…_

_TAMAKI: __**(talking quietly)**__ Do not be afraid Christian. For I am here. __**(lifts Haruhi's head up slightly and leans forward…)**_

_HARUHI: __**(stands up quickly)**__ I know! I should recite some of my poetry so you can see some of my talent!_

_TAMAKI: All right…But you don't need to show me any of your talent. I will like you still. __**(smiles broadly at a once again blushing Haruhi)**_

_HARUHI: Well, let's see… Umm… __**(starts spouting nonsense)**_

_TAMAKI: __**(looks impatient and gets up, walking towards Haruhi)**__ Really, you don't have to prove anything to me. I will like you just the way you are… __**(lifts Haruhi's hand up and slowly kisses it)**_

**HIKARU: Hey wait a minute! I just read the script and it says that Haruhi and Tama- **_**WHAT ARE THEY DOING OUT THERE?**_

**KAORU: (**_**restraining Hikaru from running out onstage)**_** Relax! It's just a play!**

**HIKARU: That's sexual harassment, that is! I have to go protect Haruhi!**

**KAORU: Shh. See how it will turn out.**

_HARUHI: (__**snatching her hand away and turning around, towards the window)**__ My gift is my song!_

**KIKARU: Haruhi can sing?**

**HUNNY: It's the magic of the Moulin Rouge!**

**KAORU: No, it's the magic of the CD player over there, playing the Moulin Rogue soundtrack**

**HIKARU&KAORU: Oh…**

_HARUHI: And this one's for you… (__**turns around again and smiles at Tamaki. Tamaki's smile freezes as he gazes at Haruhi in wonder)**__ And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done…_

**HIKARU: **_**(quietly turns away from the scene and walks away, with Kaoru walking after him, trying to make him feel better)**_

_HARUHI: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… How wonderful life is…_

_TAMAKI: __**(joins in)**__ Now you're in the world. __**(safety fireworks start buzzing around the stage and Tamaki kisses Haruhi on the forehead)**_

_GIRL 1: __**(at a different part of the stage)**__ Why does that _boy _get to have a private audience? You don't think that Tamaki is…_

_GIRL 2: No, I am positive that Tamaki is not gay. So the boy can keep seeing him since there is no chance of Tamaki falling in love…_

_End of Scene III_

_A/N: Okay, I just have to say that this is probably confusing, and I'm sorry. And if you don't know a lot about the Moulin Rouge, you're probably going like: Wait. What? What's happening? This author is insane! But I would really appreciate reviews, even if you just tell me that my story makes no sense whatsoever. I would like it, though, if you told me some way I could make it better. Another thing is that I was wondering if the different types of font make the story more confusing. So please review, and I will come out with the next chapter soon!_


	4. Scene III

_A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! … Maybe! I'm not sure, but at least I have another chapter out! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Scene III_

_**The lights fade in to the scene with Tamaki and Haruhi in Tamaki's private chamber. The two actors are gazing into each other's eyes as the swelling orchestra dies down.**_

_TAMAKI: Such beautiful words… I must admit I have never felt this way before. I can't believe it… Monsieur Investor, I can't believe it…_

_HARUHI: __**(laughs) **__Investor? But I have not come here to invest… __**(continues to gaze up at Tamaki)**_

_TAMAKI:__Not that it's important if you invest. I would be enraptured with you even-_

_HARUHI: No, Tamaki, I have to insist. I didn't come to you tonight to discuss investments. I'm a writer…_

_TAMAKI: __**(pulls back, startled. Haruhi draws back as well, confused) **__A _writer?

_HARUHI: Yes, Toulouse sent me here-_

_TAMAKI: _Toulouse? _**(backs up, running his hand through his hair)**__No…. no. _You're _one of Toulouse's 'struggling writers' that he comes to me with? You can't be! __**(looks at her desperately) **_

**HARUHI**_: __**(turns defensive) **_**Really Tamaki, you make me sound so helpless. You're the one who makes a living by charming girls!**

**TAMAKI: **_**(looks shocked) **_**But Haruhi, you insult me! Just go with the script! You don't have to complain about it every step of the way!**

**HARUHI: **_**(taken aback)**_** … Tamaki, are you angry?**

**TAMAKI: Just continue with the play…**

_HARUHI: __**(pauses) **__I assure you that I am! I have come here to the Host Club to find a spot in the exclusive Ouran High School. _

_TAMAKI: And I thought… __**(shakes his head, an expression of even greater sadness turning to one of purposeful stoicy) **__No, the most important matter is the Investor… The Investor!_

_**The light comes on to illuminate the part of the stage next to them, where Renge and Kyouya are about to open the door to Tamaki's private chamber. Renge is wearing garish red clothes and a top hat, while Kyouya is wearing a stylish black tux.**_

_RENGE: Now here you will meet the star of the Host Club, Tamaki! _

_TAMAKI: __**(lets out a slightly-unmanly squeal) **__There's the Investor! You have to hide, Christian! __**(Haruhi jumps up and at first tries to hide behind a hanging light, before diving under a pile of pillows with Tamaki's face on it.**_

**KYOUYA: **_**(over intercom) **_**Replicas of the pillows seen here will be sold on the Host Club website. They will-**

**TAMAKI: Shh! Now's not the time to conduct a sales pitch!**

**KYOUYA: **_**(sighs)**_** Fine.**

_RENGE: Are you ready, dear Tamaki?_

_TAMAKI: __**(adjusts himself so he is in front of the slightly-bulging pile of cushions) **__Always, Mademoiselle Zidler. And for our very handsome guest… __**(peers around to smile charmingly at Kyouya)**_

_KYOUYA: Pleased, I'm sure. __**(nods in her direction, but can't take his eyes off of Tamaki)**_

_RENGE: I will leave you two to get acquainted. _**And don't forget to use Starlight, Tamaki's favorite tea, able to be bought online so you too can feel like-**

**TAMAKI: Thank you Zidler, that will be enough (pushes Renge out of the door, whispers to Kyouya) What ever did you do to get her to give out your sales pitch? **_Now Monsieur Investor, we must obey Zidler and get __**(winks) **__more aquainted._

_KYOUYA: __**(gulps) **__Yes. But first, would you not like it if we had more light? __**(moves towards the closest light, which is dangerously close to Haruhi's hiding spot) **_

_TAMAKI: No! __**(Kyouya looks at him strangely) **__I mean… Do you not like the haunting atmosphere that darkness brings to the room? __**(looks around appreciatively) **__I would think you might enjoy it, Monsieur… _

_KYOUYA: __**(coughs) **__indeed. Well now, let's get down to business. Zidler told me that if I invested in this… establishment, I wouldn't be disappointed?_

_TAMAKI: But of course! Our clients are extremely satisfied, and if we had a larger budget, I am sure we would have even more success, bringing the investors money. Now, would you be interested in a display of what we do here? __**(grins sweetly and moves closer, pouring him a drink)**_

_KYOUYA: No thank you. Just the business figures, please. __**(starts to get uneasy) (behind them, Haruhi sneezes from under the cushions, and Kyouya looks in her direction) **__What was that?_

_TAMAKI: It was nothing! __**(tries to make himself bigger as Kyouya tries to look around him) **__Are you sure you don't want to see what you're investing in? __**(leans towards him again, and Kyouya steps back) **_

_KYOUYA: I told you I did not! But if there's something in here, someone perhaps collecting information, I'd like to know!_

_TAMAKI: I don't know what you're talking about! __**(begins to push Kyouya towards the door) **__But as you said, perhaps it's just as well that you don't need me to give you a presentation. Zidler can give you business figures, and I'm feeling a bit sickly at the moment…_

_KYOUYA: __**(staring at him intently) **__Now that you mention it, you don't look that well. Are you all right?_

_TAMAKI: __**(to the audience) **__It must be the stress getting me. This is dangerous; my weakness doesn't let me take part in strenuous activities. The weakness that has plagued me since birth might now ruin our chance to get the funding we need! __**(turns back to Kyouya) **__I assure you it is nothing. Nothing a good night's sleep can't help. But you have to leave now!_

_KYOUYA: But I just got here!_

_TAMAKI: All the better! Absence makes the heart grow fonder!_

_KYOUYA: That doesn't even make sense! __**(Tamaki continues to push Kyouya towards the door, and eventually shoves him out. Before shutting the door on him, he sticks his head out)**_

_TAMAKI:__I will love you forever, my little cherry blossom! Now, however, I must rest. I will see you in the morning! __**(Kyouya is left dumfounded, before walking away offstage)(Haruhi comes out from under the pillows) **__Now you! Do you know _what _kind of trouble there might have been if you had been found in here? I was supposed to be giving a private viewing to the Investor!__**(Tamaki gets more and more excited and worried, and begins shaking) **__He is extremely paranoid about this kind of thing and-_

_**At this moment, Tamaki gasps and faints, the stress of the situation too much for his condition. Haruhi is just able to step in and catch him, but crumples under his weight. Grunting, she drags him over to the sofa and lays him down, but while laying him down, her 'wig' falls off and reveals her long, flowing black hair.**_

**KAORU: (**_**backstage) **_**Wait… She's wearing a wig on top of a wig on top of her hair? Couldn't we just let her keep her short hair?**

**KYOUYA: Tamaki insisted it. Something about Haruhi embracing her feminine side. However, they don't seem to be getting on very well right now… I hope Haruhi will continue the act.**

_HARUHI: Tamaki! __**(shakes him)**__ Wake up! You can't just fall asleep! __**(gasps as the door opens again)**_

_KYOUYA: I'm sorry, I forgot my papers…. What is this! Tamaki has fainted, and there is a woman in his chambers! A woman who may have been spying on me this whole time! _

_HARUHI: __**(looks up, shocked, before running over to a table with paper and a large marker on it. She holds it up and slowly writes): I AM MUTE. I HAVE TO TALK LIKE THIS. DO NOT WORRY. I COULD NOT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING. I AM NOT PROPERLY SCHOOLED, AND I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. **_

_KYOUYA: __**(looks slightly less worried) **__But that still doesn't explain why Tamaki has collapsed so suddenly! Or why you are in here in the first place! A collapsing staff cannot be good for business, so I have to know if Tamaki is a danger to my investment!_

_HARUHI: __**TAMAKI IS FINE. (pauses) HE JUST LIKES TO FALL ASLEEP VERY QUICKLY. HE WILL BE AWAKE IN THE MORNING. **_

_KYOUYA: Good. But you still haven't answered my last question. Who are you?_

_HARUHI: __**ME? I AM A SERVANT. I AM WITH TAMAKI ALWAYS. (she looks shocked at herself for this last 'confession' but contains it, instead turning to Tamaki)**_

_KYOUYA: __**(clears his throat) **__Very well. I guess it's just as well that the Host Club has students that are under their control. My business with you tonight is finished, but you will see me in the morning. Au revoir, Mademoiselle. __**(he leaves)**_

_HARUHI: __**(tries to wake up Tamaki again, whispering) **__Please, Tamaki. You cannot do this to me! Wake up! __**(looks like she is going to start crying) **__please… _

_**(the lights fade out)**_

_A/N: There! Another chapter out, after all this time! I feel bad for kind of leaving this story hanging, and hope to find more inspiration to write this. If there are any confusing parts that you would like me to explain, just ask me in a message or a review! __Now, a few little notes…._

_1) Yes, Tamaki and Haruhi are a little mad at each other right now… I'm not sure why, but they are. It's going to relate to the story! ^.^_

_2) There's probably not going to be as many 'outside the script' comments from here on out. The Host Club members' nutty personalities are still going to shine through, but to get on with the play, they need to remain silent so the author doesn't lose track of what she's talking about _

_3) Does anyone know what Tamaki's 'weakness' is kind of alluding to? Hint hint? (I mean in the Ouran High plotline, not the Moulin Rouge plotline)_

_4) What do people think of Haruhi's character? I still want her independent, but to have that AWW factor that Christian in the movie has. Hopefully Haruhi seems like a mix of each._

_Wow, that was a long author's note… Well, I hope to have another chapter coming out soon, so any reviews would be appreciated! _


	5. Scene IV

_A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! … Maybe! I'm not sure, but at least I have another chapter out! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Scene III_

_**The lights fade in to the scene with Tamaki and Haruhi in Tamaki's private chamber. The two actors are gazing into each other's eyes as the swelling orchestra dies down.**_

_TAMAKI: Such beautiful words… I must admit I have never felt this way before. I can't believe it… Monsieur Investor, I can't believe it…_

_HARUHI: __**(laughs) **__Investor? But I have not come here to invest… __**(continues to gaze up at Tamaki)**_

_TAMAKI:____Not that it's important if you invest. I would be enraptured with you even-_

_HARUHI: No, Tamaki, I have to insist. I didn't come to you tonight to discuss investments. I'm a writer…_

_TAMAKI: __**(pulls back, startled. Haruhi draws back as well, confused) **__A _writer?

_HARUHI: Yes, Toulouse sent me here-_

_TAMAKI: _Toulouse? _**(backs up, running his hand through his hair)**__No…. no. _You're _one of Toulouse's 'struggling writers' that he comes to me with? You can't be! __**(looks at her desperately) **_

**HARUHI**_: __**(turns defensive) **_**Really Tamaki, you make me sound so helpless. You're the one who makes a living by charming girls!**

**TAMAKI: **_**(looks shocked) **_**But Haruhi, you insult me! Just go with the script! You don't have to complain about it every step of the way!**

**HARUHI: **_**(taken aback)**_** … Tamaki, are you angry?**

**TAMAKI: Just continue with the play…**

_HARUHI: __**(pauses) **__I assure you that I am! I have come here to the Host Club to find a spot in the exclusive Ouran High School. _

_TAMAKI: And I thought… __**(shakes his head, an expression of even greater sadness turning to one of purposeful stoicy) **__No, the most important matter is the Investor… The Investor!_

_**The light comes on to illuminate the part of the stage next to them, where Renge and Kyouya are about to open the door to Tamaki's private chamber. Renge is wearing garish red clothes and a top hat, while Kyouya is wearing a stylish black tux.**_

_RENGE: Now here you will meet the star of the Host Club, Tamaki! _

_TAMAKI: __**(lets out a slightly-unmanly squeal) **__There's the Investor! You have to hide, Christian! __**(Haruhi jumps up and at first tries to hide behind a hanging light, before diving under a pile of pillows with Tamaki's face on it.**_

**KYOUYA: **_**(over intercom) **_**Replicas of the pillows seen here will be sold on the Host Club website. They will-**

**TAMAKI: Shh! Now's not the time to conduct a sales pitch!**

**KYOUYA: **_**(sighs)**_** Fine.**

_RENGE: Are you ready, dear Tamaki?_

_TAMAKI: __**(adjusts himself so he is in front of the slightly-bulging pile of cushions) **__Always, Mademoiselle Zidler. And for our very handsome guest… __**(peers around to smile charmingly at Kyouya)**_

_KYOUYA: Pleased, I'm sure. __**(nods in her direction, but can't take his eyes off of Tamaki)**_

_RENGE: I will leave you two to get acquainted. _**And don't forget to use Starlight, Tamaki's favorite tea, able to be bought online so you too can feel like-**

**TAMAKI: Thank you Zidler, that will be enough (pushes Renge out of the door, whispers to Kyouya) What ever did you do to get her to give out your sales pitch? **_Now Monsieur Investor, we must obey Zidler and get __**(winks) **__more aquainted._

_KYOUYA: __**(gulps) **__Yes. But first, would you not like it if we had more light? __**(moves towards the closest light, which is dangerously close to Haruhi's hiding spot) **_

_TAMAKI: No! __**(Kyouya looks at him strangely) **__I mean… Do you not like the haunting atmosphere that darkness brings to the room? __**(looks around appreciatively) **__I would think you might enjoy it, Monsieur… _

_KYOUYA: __**(coughs) **__indeed. Well now, let's get down to business. Zidler told me that if I invested in this… establishment, I wouldn't be disappointed?_

_TAMAKI: But of course! Our clients are extremely satisfied, and if we had a larger budget, I am sure we would have even more success, bringing the investors money. Now, would you be interested in a display of what we do here? __**(grins sweetly and moves closer, pouring him a drink)**_

_KYOUYA: No thank you. Just the business figures, please. __**(starts to get uneasy) (behind them, Haruhi sneezes from under the cushions, and Kyouya looks in her direction) **__What was that?_

_TAMAKI: It was nothing! __**(tries to make himself bigger as Kyouya tries to look around him) **__Are you sure you don't want to see what you're investing in? __**(leans towards him again, and Kyouya steps back) **_

_KYOUYA: I told you I did not! But if there's something in here, someone perhaps collecting information, I'd like to know!_

_TAMAKI: I don't know what you're talking about! __**(begins to push Kyouya towards the door) **__But as you said, perhaps it's just as well that you don't need me to give you a presentation. Zidler can give you business figures, and I'm feeling a bit sickly at the moment…_

_KYOUYA: __**(staring at him intently) **__Now that you mention it, you don't look that well. Are you all right?_

_TAMAKI: __**(to the audience) **__It must be the stress getting me. This is dangerous; my weakness doesn't let me take part in strenuous activities, the weakness that has plagued me since birth. __**(turns back to Kyouya) **__I assure you it is nothing. Nothing a good night's sleep can't help. But you have to leave now!_

_KYOUYA: But I just got here!_

_TAMAKI: All the better! Absence makes the heart grow fonder!_

_KYOUYA: That doesn't even make sense! __**(Tamaki continues to push Kyouya towards the door, and eventually shoves him out. Before shutting the door on him, he sticks his head out)**_

_TAMAKI:____I will love you forever, my little cherry blossom! Now, however, I must rest. I will see you in the morning! __**(Kyouya is left dumfounded, before walking away offstage)(Haruhi comes out from under the pillows) **__Now you! Do you know _what _kind of trouble there might have been if you had been found in here? I was supposed to be giving a private viewing to the Investor!__**(Tamaki gets more and more excited and worried, and begins shaking) **__ He is extremely paranoid about this kind of thing and-_

_**At this moment, Tamaki gasps and faints, the stress of the situation too much for his condition. Haruhi is just able to step in and catch him, but crumples under his weight. Grunting, she drags him over to the sofa and lays him down, but while laying him down, her 'wig' falls off and reveals her long, flowing black hair.**_

**KAORU: (**_**backstage) **_**Wait… She's wearing a wig on top of a wig on top of her hair? Couldn't we just let her keep her short hair?**

**KYOUYA: Tamaki insisted it. Something about Haruhi embracing her feminine side. However, they don't seem to be getting on very well right now… I hope Haruhi will continue the act.**

_HARUHI: Tamaki! __**(shakes him)**__ Wake up! You can't just fall asleep! __**(gasps as the door opens again)**_

_KYOUYA: I'm sorry, I forgot my papers…. What is this! Tamaki has fainted, and there is a woman in his chambers! A woman who may have been spying on me this whole time! _

_HARUHI: __**(looks up, shocked, before running over to a table with paper and a large marker on it. She holds it up and slowly writes): I AM MUTE. I HAVE TO TALK TO THIS. DO NOT WORRY. I COULD NOT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING. I AM NOT PROPERLY SCHOOLED, AND I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. **_

_KYOUYA: __**(looks slightly less worried) **__But that still doesn't explain why Tamaki has collapsed so suddenly! Or why you are in here in the first place! A collapsing staff cannot be good for business, so  
I have to know if Tamaki is a danger to my investment!_

_HARUHI: __**TAMAKI IS FINE. (pauses) HE JUST LIKES TO FALL ASLEEP VERY QUICKLY. HE WILL BE AWAKE IN THE MORNING. **_

_KYOUYA: Good. But you still haven't answered my last question. Who are you?_

_HARUHI: __**ME? I AM A SERVANT. I AM WITH TAMAKI ALWAYS. (she looks shocked at herself for this last 'confession' but contains it, instead turning to Tamaki)**_

_KYOUYA: __**(clears his throat) **__Very well. I guess it's just as well that the Host Club has students that are under their control. My business with you tonight is finished, but you will see me in the morning. Au revoir, Mademoiselle. __**(he leaves)**_

_HARUHI: __**(tries to wake up Tamaki again, whispering) **__Please, Tamaki. You cannot do this to me! Wake up! __**(looks like she is going to start crying) **__please… _

_**(the lights fade out)**_

_A/N: There! Another chapter out, after all this time! I feel bad for kind of leaving this story hanging, and hope to find more inspiration to write this. If there are any confusing parts that you would like me to explain, just ask me in a message or a review! :) Now, a few little notes…._

_1) Yes, Tamaki and Haruhi are a little mad at each other right now… I'm not sure why, but they are. It's going to relate to the story! ^.^_

_2) There's probably not going to be as many 'outside the script' comments from here on out. The Host Club members' nutty personalities are still going to shine through, but to get on with the play, they need to remain silent so the author doesn't lose track of what she's talking about _

_3) Does anyone know what Tamaki's 'weakness' is kind of alluding to? Hint hint? (I mean in the Ouran High plotline, not the Moulin Rouge plotline)_

_4) What do people think of Haruhi's character? I still want her independent, but to have that AWW factor that Christian in the movie has. Hopefully Haruhi seems like a mix of each._

_Wow, that was a long author's note… Well, I hope to have another chapter coming out soon, so any reviews would be appreciated! _


End file.
